shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Deve İlkay/Manga
Deve İlkay Pasha is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair and the Ikinci Idare of the First Province. Plot Invading the Empire İlkay is first introduced in chapter 78 together with Atnal Cemil Pasha, when he voices excitement over getting to invade the Balt-Rhein Empire. He also makes the impression of that he harbours some hostility towards the Divan, referring to him as cowardly. When they are stationed in Religion, he is one of the men that seek for the fleeing Sud Army with the help of locals. However, he points out that while Cemil said there were 10,000 men missing from the 30,000 men that attacked them, it's as if they disappeared off of the earth because they had almost completed the searches through the mountains. The locals are shocked and immediately become suspicious, rushing up to the Master of Mt Augille's, Eustach, house. There they find a letter, which confirms their suspicions that the Sud Army had received help from a local. During the New Year Festival, he, Zaganos and Cemil head to leave in the dark, without informing Mahmut of their departure. Zeki calls Zaganos out for his behaviour and İlkay threatens them, saying that those who defy Zaganos will be punished and that the orders of the Divan won't arrive in time. After this statement, the trio takes off. Eventually, all troops arrive at the walls around St. Michael, the imperial capital in the empire. İlkay and Deve Askeri of 10,000 cavalry are stationed on the other side of the walls from Tughril Askeri, close to Cemil Pasha and his Atnal Askrei of a 10,000 cavalry. One week into the siege, the Turkish army still has yet to attack the empire and are building fence, much to the confusion of the empire's tacticians. When Zaganos orders that the giant Şark yays are fired and the Murs of the empire is impregnated, İlkay is visibly seen to be impressed but not surprised, indicating that he was already aware of the existence of the powerful weapons Zaganos was in possession of. Some time after, İlkay voices frustration over being stationed together with Cemil Pasha in front of the wall, to which Cemil Pasha explains that their mission is to defeat any soldiers leaving the castle to take down Zaganos. When the Hermann eventually approach them, Cemil orders that the Deve-Atnal Askeri are to spread out and form a trap. Cemil falls and the soldiers grow confident from taking down Cemil Pasha and seeing that the soldiers are waiting for them, falling right into their trap. İlkay voices that he has always wanted to see Cemil fall, adding that it was great and then kill some before allowing his archers to deal with the remaining soldiers. Despite Zaganos' success of having turned cavalry of the Hermann against the empire, they receive news of Lelederik heading for Müchever, the capital of Bıçak Stratocracy. When they are informed of that 44,000 men are headed for the capital, İlkay is visibly worried, as Müchever can only handle 43,000 men at most. When Zaganos orders that they must stay stationed outside of Murs with their 45,000 men despite the consequences, Kurt Kurt is angered and grabs a hold of Zaganos. İlkay instantly lifts his blade and holds it against Kurt's neck and shorty after has the blade of Zeki Pasha's sword at his neck. When Mahmut voices that he agrees with Zaganos and orders them to put their swords down, İlkay appears amused and puts his weapon down.